Heart like punching bag
by Indrea
Summary: A new girl comes to sisters' lives. Ally, a human who was punished from the day she was born for sth she even hadn't done. How will she change sisters lives?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this begins is season 3, from episode 3. Ally is 18 year old girl. Short (about 5' 1), fit, long (just few inc above her butt) caramel hair and blue eyes. her boyfriend Luke looks exactly like Heath Ledger in "10 things I hate about you ". Everything is the same. Warning story line will be a bit different than in real series.

* * *

„Oh my God" Piper exhaled as she was walking down the stairs of her club " What the hell is going on?" she asked her new bartender Ally.

"I'm sorry I swear they didn't even had a drink here" Ally said as they both were looking at Prue and Phoebe at the stage acting like little children , singing some silly song and scaring the customers away.

"Okay, I believe you, put on some music and kill the microphone" Piper said and went to deal with her sisters.

Ally quickly went to the sound system and put in the first cd she found than quickly turned off the microphones and went back to her work. After a few minutes Piper came back and asked to call a cab for her sisters. After she did that she served some drink to a couple sitting at the bar. As she gave the drink to the douche, sitting there with the blondy Ally felt a little pain in her heart, that's how she knew that he was a douche.

"Be careful with him, he's a player" Ally said to the girl when that douche went to the bathroom" I've seen him here yesterday with another girl looking awfully cozy" well that was a lie, but she had to save that girl from a heart break or sth, cause she could feel she was a nice girl .

At first girl looked offended, but when she saw her so called boyfriend coming back from that bathroom and flirting with the first girl he so, she thanked Ally. Girl just smiled and went back to her work.

As Ally was working she heard glass breaking, she turned around and saw Piper on the floar, girl quickly rushed to help Piper.

"Are you okay?" As Ally asked she felt like a stab in her heart, not too strong but still.

"Fine, just cut my finger" Piper answered angrily.

"Piper, phone, your sisters" Tom, the other bartender called from behind the bar.

"Go, I'll clean this up" Ally said still feeling the pain of the stab in her chest that is how she knew that something was wrong.

Girl cleaned up and went back behind the bar, where she saw Piper.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, have to go home, family trouble, will you be alright?" as Piper asked that Ally felt another stab in her chest. "have you seen my car keys?"

"Don't worry me and Tom can handle the club, go wherever you need" Ally smiled. "And aren't your keys on the hook?"

"No if they were on the hook I wouldn't be asking" She answered as she knocked out a few bottles.

"Oh, I've got it, leave it that way" Ally rushed to clean that up.

"Damn it" Piper cursed and went to the register to take spare keys and Ally felt another stab at the same time Piper hurt her fingers with the register."Son of a…"

"Go, go I'll take care of it" Ally rushed Piper, "And, Piper" the owner looked at the girl" Be careful I can sense that some kind of...ahem... bad thing is following you" Ally said it as best as she could without saying too much.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll try" she smiled and was gone in a moment.

…

It was Halloween night; Ally was working, dressed as fairy. Her boyfriend Luke was sitting at the bar, distracting her from her work.

"Stop staring, it's distracting" Ally laughed taking the order from a couple of girls sitting next to Luke.

"Than stop working and come here"

"You know I can't" she said opening coke bottles.

"You know, you haven't said anything about my costume" he said teasingly.

"Well" she looked at him, looked up and down. "It's very revealing" she said as Luke was dressed as Tarzan.

"I knew you would like it¡"

"I didn't say so" Ally laughed and quickly pecked him. "Oh, the sisters are here"

"Hey, Ally, nice costume, love the tutu" Phoeby said.

"Hey, girls, thanks, love your costumes too, you are…"

"Witches" Piper smiled.

"Yeah, from the 1600's right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I've read somewhere…" Ally quickly answered looking guilty at Luke who was looking at her.

Sisters followed her and saw Luke sitting next to them.

"Oh girls, this is…"

"Luke?" they all heard Leo's voice.

"Leo?" Luke quickly stood.

"You know each other?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we…"

"We worked together" Luke quickly interrupted Leo, saying with his eyes not to tell anything.

"Work, you worked together?"

"Leo, explain" Piper ordered.

"I" he looked at her. "Yeah, we worked together, as plumbers" he quickly said.

"Plumbers, you never told me you worked as a plumber" Ally raised her eyebrow.

Girls were looking at Leo suspiciously, cause they knew that this job was only his cover.

"Yeah, after I decided to change, Leo here" Luke motioned to him "gave me a job for a half of a year and helped me turn the new page" he said.

"Oh, okay…" Ally said not really convinced but she knew that he wouldn't lie to her. "You just never told me that"

"Yeah, Leo, you never told us that too…" Girls said a bit angry or unconvinced too.

"Yeah, well…" He said looking pointedly at Luke.

"Excuse me" this guy came behind Prue.

"Micah?" Prue was surprised.

"Mitch, actually" he said smiling, "Forgive me directness, but I've been watching you from across the room."

Phoebe gave her the look, but Prue only shooed her away.

"Have we met?" the guy asked.

"You know that's funny cause I was going to ask you the same think…" Prue answered smiling. She looked at her friend and went with the guy.

"Well, looks like this is going to be a great night" Ally said the talk and Leo with Luke almos forgotten. "Drinks?" she asked Piper, Phoebe and Leo.

"Oh, actually I'm going to go and find my date" Phoebe laughed.

"Ahh" Ally felt a very strong stab in her chest and almost fell, but quickly caught the edge of the bar.

"Ally" everyone hurried to her help.

"You okay?" Luke quickly asked knowingly.

"Fine, just felt something" she looked him in the eyes.

Luke quickly scanned the crowed, but didn't see anything so just looked at her questionably.

"Are you sure your fine?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Ally answered pressing a hand to her heart and looking at the crowed too. " Phoebe, your boyfriends here" she said and felt the stab more forcefully as Cole came closer.

"Oh, yeah, if you're going to be okay, I'm going to talk to him."

"Yeah, go." Ally tried to force a smile.

"Maybe you should take the night off?" Pirper suggested.

"No I'm fine, go have fun" She said now faking a real smile.

"Okay, but if you need anything"

"I'll be fine, go" she said a bit to urgent to be left alone with Luke.

As they walked away, Leo once more looked at them, but only got a look from Luke pleading not to tell anything.

"There is something wrong with Cole" Was all Ally said before she got back to work.

The pain didn't go away till the night was over.

"So how really do you know Luke?" Pirper asked Leo, when they were sitting in their usual spot.

"As we said, from when I was a plumber" he said not really being able to cover up that he was lieing.

"Leo…" Piper warned.

"Really, I helped him to get on the right track." He said, but saw, that she wasn't buying that. "As a teenager he was a troubled guy. He shoplifted, mugged, stole cars, dropped out of school, you know trouble. But then I met him, when he got himself a really big problem, and helped him, now he's a different guy."

"Leo, what are you not telling me?" Piper asked a little worried.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" he gave in. "I guess it's just not the right time" he said feeling a little guilty.

Piper looked at Leo, than at the couple at the bar: Luke was worried, watching Ally, while she was working, gently rubbing the spot where she felt the pain and from that moment, Piper knew that something wasn't right. Leo looked at them too, a bit worried, cause he knew Luke, he knew who he was, but he just didn't know who or what Ally was and why is Luke was with her…

* * *

Hope you like it. Comment, Subscribe, Rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 , enjoy

* * *

It was just another night at „P3". Phoebe was sitting at the bar in front of Ally who was cleaning some glasses.

"Ally, maybe you should get Sean another drink" Phoebe said.

"Okay, but that's over the club limits" Ally smiled.

"Yeah, but that's okay, we'll get him a cab home"

Ally smiled as she made the drink to the guy that Prue stud up. Piper came to talk to her sister, while Ally continued with her job.

"Ally" Piper called as girl was walking by. "You better make that a double"

Ally smiled sadly and did as she was told. As the night was ending, Luke came to pick up Ally.

"You're ready" he asked.

"Yeah just let me finish this and we can go, I need my sleep if I want to pass that test tomorrow" she joked.

"Oh honey, why didn't you say anything, I would have let you have a night off" Piper said from behind her.

"That's okay" Ally smiled. "I need the money for the rent" she said and finished cleaning up. "Okay, I think everything's in its place. See you tomorrow"

"Okay, good night, and good luck with your test" Piper said.

Ally just waved looking back and went with Luke threw the back door. As they were walking to his car, Ally felt a stab in her heart.

"Luke, get in the car" she ordered.

"What's wrong?"

"Get in the car" she said as she took the knife from her bag and turned around, tossing the bag to Luke as he got behind the wheel.

Ally looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly garbage bins fell down, girl quickly turned around but didn't see anything ether.

"I know you're out there" she said, but didn't get an answer. "Show yourself" she shouted, but in response she was pressed against the wall, something was holding her by her neck, trying to strangle her.

Girl tried to kick, but she couldn't see what was holding her, but when she stab her night somewhere in front of her, someone let her go, that's how she knew she hurt that creature. When she was trying to regain her breath a energy ball came from nowhere and she only could jump to the side, but the energy ball still hurt her shoulder.

"Son of a…" she screamed, but felt that the stab in her chest was gone.

"Ally, you okay?" Luke rushed to her side.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"Let me see" he examined her arm. "He hurt you, it's pretty bad, we need to take you to the hospital"

"And tell them what? That an invisible demon shot an energy ball at me?" she asked angrily.

"Okay sorry, let's get you home and fix this" Luke said, helping her to the car.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you" she said as they were halfway to her little flat.

"It's okay, I understand" he said smiling.

"What I would do without you?" she laughed and pecked his cheek.

…

Next night at work Ally looked and felt horrible. She was exhausted and clumsy.

"Hey Ally" Phoebe came from behind the girl and startled her, so she dropped a few glasses that broke. "oh sorry."

"Damn it!" Girl exhaled sharply. "It's okay, hey." She said not even looking at Phoebe.

"Hey are you okay?" Phoebe asked, touching Ally's hurt shulder.

Girl squeaked and quickly jumped up from the pain.

"Sorry, Oh my God, Ally what happened with your shoulder?" Phoebe tried to take a look at it, but Ally just turned away with the glass, caring it to the trash bin.

"Nothing."

"That is not nothing, how did it happened?" Phoebe sounded worried.

Ally was wearing a floaty shirt, but its sleeve road up, when Phoebe touched it and reveled a huge bandage all over Ally's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just fell" girl brushed it off not looking Phoebe in the eyes.

"How could you fall on your shoulder, what were you doing karate moves?"

"Something like that…" she tried to brush it off again, but made a mistake as she rose her eyes and reveled one more bruise, this time on her neck.

"Oh…" Phoebe gasped reminding Ally about her neck, which she quickly covered with her hands."Ally, honey, is Luke hurting you?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"What, no" Ally quickly said. "I promise everything is fine. It's just this time; you won't see any more bruises on me." She smiled promising to herself that as well. "So I think you came here for a reason" Ally smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you have seen Cole." She asked, but you could see she wasn't giving up on the bruises subject.

"No sorry." Ally quickly said, a bit relieved by the change of subject and because she hasn't seen Cole all night that meant no pain in her chest.

"Okay, what about Piper?"

"Oh she's in the back in the office" she quickly said and turned around back to her work.

"Okay, thanks" was all Phoebe said before walking away.

After a moment both sister came back. Phoebe took out some kind of paper and Ally walked to them.

"Hey, so what can I get you?" She smiled like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Ally, how was your test?" Piper asked, while Phoebe looked at bartender suspiciously.

"Could have been better, but I think I'll pass this. Thanks for asking"

"I told you, that you could have taking the night off." Piper smiled.

"Or maybe you just had a little rough night…" Phoebe said looking at her pointedly.

"Phoebe!" Piper ordered her sister.

"It's okay, I did have a rough night, but that's okay, it was my fault anyway." Ally said rubbing her neck.

"What do you..?" Piper started, but was cut off by a customer who wanted for his order to be taken. "What was that all about?" she asked a bit angrily her sister.

"Something's wrong" Phoebe started telling her about the bruises and how strangely Ally was acting and about her suspicions about Ally's boyfriend.

"Yeah something is wrong, Leo knows that guy and he's not telling something, he says it's not the right time…"

But then Prue came and girls got detracted talking about their stuff.

Next night Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the bar, Ally brought their drinks.

"Here you are girls" she smiled.

"Thanks" both sisters said. "How's your shoulder?" Phoebe asked.

"It's fine, still a little sore, but I'll survive."

"And how's your boyfriend?"

"Phoebe, for the last time, he's not the one who did this." Ally said and walked to her other customer.

"What was that all about?" Prue asked.

"Well, we didn't tell you anything with the demon going around trying to kill us, but last night…" and Phoebe launched at the story about Ally.

"Wow, does Leo know anything about it?"

"Yes, but he also says that Luke couldn't do that, so I don't know, we just need to keep an eye on her" Phoebe sighed.

"Yes, we need." Piper agreed.

As Cole walked in the club Ally felt the same sharp pain in her chest, she fell last time. She quickly grabbed the edge on the bar.

"You don't like him, do you?" she hear Phoebes voice.

"No, I don't… really know him." Piper answered. "Do you?"

"Am.. No, not as well as I'd like to know him" Phoebe answered happily. "Actually, you know I'm going to see what I can do about that"

"Be careful" was all Prue said before Phoebe walked to Cole and before Prue turned around and saw Ally. "Oh, are you okay?" she rushed to the girl's side.

"Fine…" she exhaled." Prue," she started when she could breathe normal, "I know this is none of my business, but…" She looked at Cole and Phoebe, Prue followed her look. "Be careful with Cole, he's not good. And I mean really bad, and not the he'll break your sister's heart bad…" Ally said, not knowing how to explain it.

"How do you know?" Prue asked, watching Cole, but believing every word Ally said.

"Just say that I have a very good feeling" was all Ally said before she got back to her work.

Prue watched Ally from distance, once in a while looking at her sister and Cole. She knew that Ally knew something and she was worried that that girl might know just too much…

…

One night Ally was working, when Cole came to the bar and Ally felt the same stab, just now she could almost control her reaction.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, when he saw that she looked a little dizzy.

"Fine" she answered angrily.

"Wow, am okay, have you seen Phoebe?"

"Stay away from her." girl said, sending him a death glair.

"Excuse me?" he said getting a bit angry himself.

"You heard me, stay away from her, from all of them" she ordered.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Don't play dumb, I know who you are" she said as a warning.

"What did you say?"

"Once again, you heard me, I know who you are."

"And who are you, another little witch?"

"No, but I don't need to be one…" she didn't finish because people started gathering.

"This is not over." He said and was gone.

When girls showed up she said that she hadn't seen Cole today. After work Ally was going to Luke's car when she felt a sharp stab in her chest, she knew who it was this time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her chest.

"What, does it hurt?" he laughed.

"How do you know?" she turned to him quickly.

"I know my stuff." He smiled like a true devil.

Ally straightened up, the pain from the stab she felt somehow rose in her chest.

"Aww, can't fight the pain? Well that's too bad..." he teased her.

"Luke, get back in the car!" she ordered her friend, when she heard door slam.

"Oh that must be your boyfriend, let's see how he can handle the pain" Cole said and made an energy ball.

"No!" girl shouted and jumped in front on Luke, pushing him away. "You son of a bitch" Ally was furious.

"Maybe, but what will you do about that?"

Ally came up to him and knocked him on the ground by kicking the air from under his feet. She was about to punch him, but he shimmered from under her.

"You stupid girl, you think that you can just fight me like that?" he laughed and threw an energy ball at her.

It wasn't a powerful just enough to hurt the same shoulder that hasn't still healed from the other day. Ally cried out of pain, but launched at him, furious she was strong enough to fight him in his human form when he didn't shimmered. Cole could see that she wasn't as soft as he thought he just didn't want to turn in to Belthazor for this girl. He was fed up with her, so he just threw an energy ball which landed on her stomach leaving a huge wound. Luke saw all of this and when he saw, that Ally won't be able to deal with this one; he didn't have a chance just to orb to find help.

Leo and the sisters were at the club at the same spot they always were, when Luke appeared in front of them.

"Luke?" everyone was surprised when he appeared the same way Leo does.

"What happened?" Leo was the first one to see the terror in Luke's face.

"Ally, demon, club's back door" was all he said before he felt a strong pull and orbed back to Ally.

"Leo?" Was all Piper could say before she was ordered.

"We don't have time." Was all he said before he orbed them all to where Ally was.

What they saw was unmistakable: Cole was standing next to Ally, who was lying on the ground, blood all over the place.

"Any last words?" he teased her holding an energy ball above her.

"Go to hell!" she spit out. And he just laughed.

"Cole…" they heard heartbroken Phoebe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cole…" they heard heartbroken Phoebe.

"Phoebe" the energy ball in his hand was gone in a second. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Than please, explain" she sounded pissed and started walking towards him.

"She attacked me, I only defended myself." When he saw that she wasn't buying it, he continued "Oh what the hell might as well finish the job I started."

He created another energy ball and was about to throw it at Ally, when Piper froze him, but for everyone's surprise he quickly snapped out of it accidently turning into Belthazor. Phoebe gasped, but when he sneered at Piper and was about to attack Ally again, Prue threw him to the nearest wall. Cole quickly stood up, turned back into his human form and disappeared. Luke came to Ally in a second, not letting her to pass out.

"Leo¡" Phoebe's voice rang threw the air, reminding of his duty.

Leo rushed to Ally's side and healed her stomach.

"And her shoulder" Phoebe reminded.

After Leo did his job, Ally smiled in return and passed out.

"Ouh, ouh, what's wrong?" Prue asked. "I thought you healed her" she turned to the whitelighter.

"I did" he defended.

"He did, she's just too exhausted." Luke explained looking at his girlfriend with a small smile on his lips.

"I can't heal that" Leo defended himself" I'm not allowed to."

"It's okay, she just needs to sleep it off" Luke said, taking Ally in his arms bridal style. "I'll take her home, thanks for the help" Luke smiled walking to his car.

"Wait wait wait" Prue stopped him. "Thanks for the help? That's all we'll get after this?"

Luke turned to the sisters not knowing what to say. They looked a bit mad, then Piper sighed.

"Okay, you're coming with us and no buts" she was in no mood of negotiating. "Phoebe, take his car and drive it to our house. You" she pointed at Leo "have a lot to explain mister, you too" she pointed to Luke." Now, Leo orb me home, Prue go with Luke and Ally."

When all the orders were given, everyone did as they were told. At Halliwell home, Ally was placed in Pipers room and the others went to the living room to talk. For a while all of them were sitting in silence, waiting for Phoebe to arrive.

"Okay, so again, why didn't Leo heal her completely?" Prue was the one to speak up when the silence was unbearable.

"He did, she's not hurt anymore, she's just exhausted. She goes to university, after that works at "P3" at night and on top of that she fights demons" Luke explained. "And can you stop pacing, it makes me dizzy."

"Demons? How do you know about them and is she a witch too?" to everyone's surprise Phoebe came unnoticed.

"Am, no, she's human." He answered deciding to go the easier way. "She just has the ability to sense them."

"Sense them, how does it work?" Prue asked.

"Well, she senses evil." Luke tried to explain. "It's not necessary demons, humans too."

"But how does it work?"

"I don't really know, she just does."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my first question, you orbed to us" Phoebe cornered him. "Who are you, a whitelighter?"

"What's a really good question…" they heard Ally's voice and turned to see her standing on the middle of the staircase.

"Ally" Luke jumped.

"You feeling better?" Piper asked.

"Much better, don't know what you did there, but thank you." Ally smiled at Leo climbing down the stairs. "All of you" she looked at everyone, "back to the point who are you?" she glared at Luke.

"Wait, you sense evil?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"Yes."

"Wait, it can't be, can it?" he asked Luke looking like he finally understood something.

"Yeah, it's her" Luke smiled looking at Ally.

"Leo?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Am" he finally looked at the girls. "About four year ago Luke died saving a pregnant woman…" he started.

"Died? As in he isn't alive now?" Ally questioned.

"Am, not exactly" Luke starches his neck looking guilty.

"As I was saying" Leo continued smiling. "He was a bad person, but with this one good deed he was brought back to earth to help this girl…"

"You mean me?" Ally interrupted again.

"Yes, you see." He turned to sisters." Her parent weren't exactly human and they did an unforgivable thing. Her mother was a demon and her father was a whitelighter and they fell in love. By giving birth to a child they did a major sin so they were amm…" he struggled with words.

"They had to die?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Yes and their daughter was punished because of them to feel all the evil, I'm not really sure how…" he was ones more interrupted.

"Every time someone or something evil is near me I feel a stab in my heart" she explained to them emotionless.

"Oh," Leo scrunched his nose. "So… she was placed in a foster home until someone adopted her. And threw the years The Elderly saw that she used her punishment for good and so when Luke came, they sent him to help her."

"So he's a whitelighter?" Prue asked.

"Not exactly, I only can orb and sense her, unfortunately the things I've done in my past didn't let me get wings nor the power to heal" Luke said looking guiltier with every word.

"Yeah, and I had to guide him for a bit, that's how I know this, unfortunately I lost touch after I did my job and I don't know how everything went from the point I left" Leo said.

"I met Luke more than three years ago when I was fighting some kind of demon that was easily killed by stabbing him. Luke saw that and at first I was afraid of what he would do, but he took it so well and I was glad to finally after so many years have someone to talk about this that I didn't really care that he was a total stranger to me." While girl was telling this she was looking at the spot on the floor, just smiled at the end and continued. "After a year my adoptive parents died in a mysterious fire and I had to start living on my own, but I had Luke to help me and soon our friendship grew into a relationship, well at least that was what I thought was going on" she finally looked up. "Was all of this just a lie?" she stood up looking angry at Luke.

"No, Ally no." he tried to come near her, but she stepped back. "I admit, at first it was like a job for me, but then I got to know you and I really liked you and then we happened" he smiled and was happy when she didn't step back again when he tried to come closer.

"So if my parents were magical, why I'm human?" she asked Leo, ignoring Luke.

"I guess it's just was part of your punishment" he shrugged.

"If Luke couldn't heal you, how did you manage all the wounds from demon attacks?" Phoebe asked.

"More important question, how did you manage to fight demons?" Prue interrupted.

"And how did you find out about them?" Piper asked.

"Well the natural way," Ally joked while sitting on the elbow of the sofa. "I used alcohol to clean, bandage to cover it and well some herbs to help it heal and stuff." She shrugged.

"But that must have lefts a lot of…"

"Scars? Yeah…"Ally smiled, stood and lifted her top, revealing huge scars on her arms and back. Luke frowned at the sight feeling helpless. "I have a few on my legs too, but that's alright, I think of them as a proof of good deeds and my strength" she laughed sitting back.

"But how?" Prue repeated her and Piper's question.

"Well, there are different kid's of pain: when a person is bad, I feel a light stab, more like a pinch, when it's a demon, it depends on his powers, level, I don't know really, but the stronger it is the stronger the stabs are" she said and continued after taking a breath "and there's that squeeze I feel when someone is more a heart not a law breaker" she grinned. "It's kinda strange that I can identify this too" she laughed. "I didn't feel that at first, all of it felt like the same pain and I might have hurt a few people in process, but then somehow I started distinguish and it all fell into places. And when that happened I started exercising more and learning self defense and stuff" Ally smiled.

"Wait, Ally, how old are you?" Piper suddenly asked.

"Eighteen, turning nineteen" she said confused.

"And I hired you?" she was surprised.

"Really, she's been fighting demons since she started walking and you're worried if she can sell alcohol?" Phoebe asked arching an eyebrow.

Ally started laughing and everyone followed her releasing the tension from the room. After that she was quickly filled about the charmed ones and about Cole, well about Belthazor. When all the catching up and filling in was done, Ally was about to go home, but sisters decided that it would be safer if she stayed with them for a night or two. So Ally slept in the guest room with Luke, but even though they were in the same bed, you could feel a huge wall between them. It wasn't a surprise, but he hopped that she would forgive him soon. After such an eventful day it was good but at the same time strange to have a peaceful night and because of that, sisters were a little bit worried for what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long, and I really don;t like the end of this chapter, maybe I'll edit it later, it's just too childish I think. What do you think?**

* * *

Next morning girls woke up to an amazing smell. They quickly ran down and saw Ally swaying to an imaginary music while she was cooking.

"Mmm, something smells delicious…" Leo orbed out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi, didn't see you there" Ally said after she jumped a little out of surprise.

"Yeah it does smell delicious, mind to tell me where have you been?" Piper asked Leo.

"I was up" he said and smiled guilty.

"I hope you don't mind, I usually run in the mornings, but I forgot I wasn't home and Luke was already gone, so I let myself make all of us some breakfast" Ally tried to explained herself putting plates with French toast and some berries next to glasses of orange juice on the bale.

"Nope" Phoebe said and dug in to her breakfast.

"So where did Luke go?" Prue asked sitting in front of her own breakfast.

"I don't really know, I woke up, but he was already gone, but he left his car so…" Ally said a bit upset.

"Earlier this morning I saw him talking with The Elderly, but after he was gone "Leo said.

"What do you mean gone, like gone gone?" Phoebe asked worried.

"I think I know where he might be" Ally sighed.

"Really? I thought you said…" Piper started, but got salient.

"Yeah, because he didn't take his car, but I suppose he orbed there, since I already know he can do that" Ally started stabbing her strawberry. "You see when we get into a fight I go for a run and he goes to this place at the other end of the town, there is this old building construction so I bet he's there…" she said sadly.

"You know he loves you?" Prue asked sympathetically.

"I know my feelings, but he's just my guardian, maybe he just thinks' he loves me, maybe he just feels connected with me because it's his job…" Ally said. Concentrating on the berry she was stabbing.

"He loves you" Piper said, putting her hand on top of Ally's'. "Believe me, I know" just before Ally was about to asked, Piper smiled "I have one of my own, remember?" She smiled nodding towards Leo.

"He does love you" Leo confirmed "Earlier this morning when I was up there I overheard him asking whether when you know now about everything he is still allowed to be with you" he said smiling at Ally.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah".

"I think I need to go" Ally jumped off the chair and ran to the door taking her car keys "I'll see you at the club tonight" she shouted before closing the door.

"Thanks" Piper kissed Leo's cheek.

"She needs to know that, he really does love her" he said sitting next to his girl.

"I hope everything will be okay for them" Prue said looking at the door.

"Me too, they looked cute together, especially with the height deferent's" Phoebe said happily. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked rubbing her shoulder which Prue pinched and everyone just laughed.

…

Ally stopped right in front of an old building construction. She locked the car and there he was, as always on the supposed to be first floor concrete, sitting, watching the sky. She carefully climbed up to him and as she was standing up on not so wide ground she looked up and saw him looking at her. She started walking to him a bit faster and slipped, Luke quickly caught her by her elbow and steadied hee.

"What are you doing here?" he asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry" she said ignoring his questions.

He let go of her arm and turned around.

"Aren't I the one who supposed to be apologizing?"

"No, Luke, look" she waited for him to turn around. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I love you" she said.

"Love you too" he smiled and kissed her. "I really do" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"I believe you" she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, let's sit here for a bit" she said sitting next to him.

Girl shivered and Luke pressed her against him more tightly.

….

Ally was about to know on the door, when Prue came behind her.

"Hey, whatcha doing here?' Prue asked?

"Oh, hi, had a free day so thought I could drop by, if it's okay"

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Prue said letting the girl into the home and going straight to the living room.

'Hey, what are you two doing here?" Piper asked.

"Coughed her by the door." Prue smiled.

"Prue?" Phoebe shouted coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Ally, what brings you here?"

"Hey, oh you know, had a free day, decided to swing by and see if I can help with whatever demon you are all fighting."

"There's no demon, but you can stay for lunch and wait, there's out to come up any minute." Piper said sarcastically.

"Uh, Phoebe, I wanted to talk to you about the signs..." Prue remembered.

"Where did it lead?"

"To this incredibly tragic guy who's scared to leave his own home, which might be okay if it weren't about to be torn down."

Girls discussed the guy for a bit more while Piper took Ally to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"So, how's it going with Lucas?" Piper asked.

"Pretty well" Ally smiled. "Now that I know about him it's a bit easier. I actually ran into some kind of bad guy, I mean, demon and we took care of him very quickly with Lucas ability to orb." Girl said proudly.

"Demon? What kind of?"

"Don't really know, but I've vanished them before, so probably nothing too dangerous."

….

"Ohh, how can you go through the day like this, it's horrible…" Prue whined.

"I got used to it, barely notice it anymore, especially, when only people are around, the evil inside them isn't big enough to really bother me anymore." Ally explained.

Girls were in the street after finding out about Prue's new abilities and since Ally was next to her, Prue could feel all the pain that Ally felt. They were walking home and Ally continued.

"Try yoga, it helps me to concentrate and sort out all the pain." She smiled and quickly stopped. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply. "She instructed and Prue did as she was told. "Clear your mind, just listen to your heartbeat." Ally waited for Prue to take a few more deep breaths then continued. "Now, can you feel that little squeeze on your heart, a little bit more to your right?" Prue nodded after few moments. "Concentrate on it."

A few more breathes and Prue opened her eyes pointing to a man across the street.

"That little heartbreaker." Prue said a bit angry.

"See?" Ally laughed. "It's really easy when you get used to it."

Both girls laughed and went to sisters' home.

…

Yoga. It really helped a lot Ally through all these years. And yoga is what Ally at this exact moment was doing at her apartment when she heard.

"Hmm, you know, that pose gives a nice view…" a familiar voice said.

Ally was doing downward dog only in her sports bra and tiny shorts that left little for imagination. When she heard his voice or more likely felt him, Ally fell on the ground, but quickly got up and stood in front him just as he stood up from her desk.

"Belthazor, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we don't need to be so official, you can call me Cole." He said smiling, but when got no answer in return he continued walking towards her. "You I see you practice yoga. Does it help?" he smiled mockingly.

"Yep, you know what also helps?" she said kicking him into his stomach "kickboxing." She said when he flew onto the floor.

Cole quickly got up and threw an energy ball.

"Oh poor little Cole can't fight a girl without using his big old energy balls?" he laughed at him dodging the ball.

Next this she knows, she's knocked on the ground with Cole on top of her and the pain in her chest is increasing.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." She said kicking him again and getting on top of him.

"Are you flirting with me?" Cole asked amused.

"You wish" she smiled.

Cole flipped them and was on top of her again, then he noticed something and his smile grew devilish.

"Oh, does it hurt?' he asked transforming into Belthazor.

It was too much for her so she cried out in pain and kicked him of herself. Girl quickly stood up wondering, why he was still playing with her, but next thing she knows, Lucas is standing next to her and Cole threw an energy ball at Lucas annoyed that they were disturbed. Everything went very fast from that point and a few moments later Ally was lying in front of Lucas with a big wound in her stomach.

"Hmm, interesting..." was all Cole said before vanishing.

Lucas quickly took Ally and brought her to Halliwell home.

"Lucas, what happened?" Piper asked scared.

"Leo, where's Leo, he needs to heal her.

"LEO¡" Phoebe and Piper shouted at the same time and he appeared.

After he healed her, Lucas told everything he knew and with a cup of tea, Ally told how Cole came to her and how they fought.

"So what exactly were you doing when he came?" Phoebe asked hiding a smile and looking directly at girls clothes.

"Oh…" Ally got embarrassed. "Am, I was exercising." She said and took the shirt that Lucas offered.

"Right" Phoebe laughed. "It's no wonder why he didn't kill you, he was a bit distracted."

"Thanks, it really calms me…" Ally said sarcastically.

"Phoebe, it's not the time to make jokes." Piper said trying not to laugh.

"Where's Prue?" Ally asked.

Girls explained how after the day Ally and Prue had that walk everything was fine until next morning when Prue couldn't take it anymore and locked herself in the basement. Ally decided to try to talk to her and went down there.

…

"**Prue**, you can do it. You have a once in a life time opportunity to feel the world's emotions. All it means to be human. The good and the bad. Don't be afraid." Father Thomas tried to convince Prue while Leo watched and other three girls thought with Vinceres.

Next thing you know Ally is flying down the stairs, Leo quickly catches her. Girl stands up and goes to Prue.

"Honey, I know you scared, I know it hurts, remember, I went through the same thing." When Prue looked up she continued. "Close your eyes, honey, pleas, take deep breaths." Older girl did as she was told. "Concentrate on your heartbeat. You can do this, we need you."

Prue nodded and stood up, all four of them went upstairs.

…

At the bar, after the good wins again, girls came to the bar.

"Hello there ladies, what can I get for you tonight?" Ally smiled happily.

"Can you unfreeze my tongue?" Prue asked and explained when saw, that Ally didn't understands. "I cannot wait for this Novocain to wear off."

"So I guess the dentist saw you." Ally laughed putting the drinks on the bar.

When Prue told how she vanquished the demon, Leo came and told the good news about Father Thomas.

"So I guess the only other question is who sent the signs that lead Prue to the demon?" Phoebe said.

"You really don't know? Of course it was Cole, that little son of a... Sorry, that I mean he wanted to kill you in the first place so when his first plan didn't succeed, he will try anything." She said and quickly gave some bys at the bar their drinks. "And I guess since it was my fault you found out about him, he will try to kill me."Ally added coming back to others.

"uuu I see he gets to you." Phoebe joked.

"Oh come on, that guy particularly walked on her naked."

"Excuse me, naked? What did I miss?" Prue asked.

"You probably didn't notice that, but then she came the other day to you she whore barely anything and that is how Cole found her, when he tried to attack her, poor guy didn't stand a chances."

"Yeah, probably his human instincts kicked in. ouch" Phoebe said rubbing her shoulder.

"You know we're talking about a demon that hates us all, right?" Ally asked a bit mad at the girls.

Thank whoever, Lucas showed up and they had to change the subject.

* * *

**So what do you think? How should I edit it? Maybe some of the character are not rally well portraited? If you have any suggestions, please feel free to help me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry this is a short one, but it was ether this or everything in one chapter and it would have been a very long one, so...**

* * *

"Alright, look, we know that Belthazor is not going to stop until he kills us." Prue said while sitting with her sisters a tone of the tables at "P3". "Oh, Ally, come sit, we need you." She said when the girl brought their drinks.

Ally glanced at the bar, but after Piper said, that customers can wait, girl sat next to Phoebe, who's been looking around all night.

"So?" Ally asked.

"We need to practice our counterattacks so the next time Belthazor shows up, we can get some demon flesh. And since he's after you too, you need to practice just in case."

"Okay, that guy at the bar was checking you a couple of times" She said to Phoebe earning a big grin and standing up to leave bickering sisters.

"Uh, Ally, earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00" Prue shouted to walking away girl and only got a wave of a hand in return.

After the night, Lucas came to take Ally home. They decided to walk, so they fought a few bad guys, but other than that evening was uneventful.

"So, how was your day?" Ally asked while they were lying on the bed, her head on his chest, his fingers lazily drawing patterns on her back.

"Oh you know, helped an old lady to cross a street, helped Leo a bit, the usual." He said.

Ally pinched his arm and they both laughed. Then all of a sudden, Lucas started tickling her.

"No." She squealed. "Stop¡, I'll kill you" she screamed, but that didn't stop him.

Few more moments and his lips are on hers. Time stops, he's trailing kisses down her jaw... Her neck... she arches into him... his lips travel down her shoulders, breasts, her stomach. Her breathing hitches and suddenly he's tickling her again.

"Mister, you're in big trouble." She says and flips them laughing.

And they were in for a long long, but pleasant night.

...

"Sorry guys I'm late, we were bus..." Ally didn't get a chance to continue, as energy ball was sent her way. "I think I told you to fight nicely. Lucas, get out of here." She ordered kicking Belthazor into his stomach, sending him to the same place, where Phoebe kicked him.

Prue's astral projection kicked him towards Piper, who cut his neck. Suddenly Belthazor became Leo.

"Ouch, you got skin."

"No wander I didn't feel him." Ally said smiling. "You okay?"

"Nice kick" Phoebe high fived her.

She got a smile in return Phoebe's comment about Brad Pit and Prue's comments about their fight, girls started discussing their plans.

"I can go pick up the food, I have a day of studies." Ally suggested after hearing, that Piper had to reschedule her doctor appointment.

And after that Ally with Lucas went to the grocery store hand in hand, leaving sisters to do their stuff.

"Oh, they did it like bunnies last night."

"Phoebe" Both sisters chided their youngster.

...

The next time Ally came to Halliwells home to check on piper and how the evening went, she heard a crash and hurried in.

"Guys?" She followed the noise into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Do you not know how to knock?" Prue asked angrily.

"Sorry, I was just coming..." But she didn't get a chance to finish.

'And why are you not at the club, just because you know who we are, doesn't mean you can come and go whenever you want¡'

'I know, it's just not my shift..."

"Excuses, excuse, you know what? YOU'RE FIRED" Piper shouted and pointed to the door.

Ally looked at the sisters shocked, but after she processed what just happened, she quickly bolted out of their home.

...

"Would you stop pacing? It makes me dizzy..." Lucas whined while sitting on Ally's bed.

"But I don't get it, everything was fine then next thing I know I'm fired" Ally sighed a t the end plopping next to him.

"Maybe you just interfered with one of the sisters fights and got burnt, I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning." He said hugging her sideways.

"Yeah, probably..." she sighed again leaning her head on his shoulder.

They were like this for a couple of minutes; Lucas was leaning to place a small kiss on her head, when she suddenly jumped in pain.

"Ally?" Lucas asked worried.

"Lucas, get out of here, now¡" she ordered, but he didn't listen.

"It's nice to know that you can sense me by just the pain I cause you." Belthazor smugly said, appearing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Oh like you don't know. Your litter girl there ruined my plan, so..." he said smiling devilishly.

"Lucas, get out of here." Ally repeated one more time before launching herself at Cole.

From that moment everything was like in slow motion: Cole coughed her, pressing her back to his chest; Lucas tried to orb, but suddenly an energy ball stricken him. Ally's scream pierced through Cole's ears and through the walls. She struggled, trying to loosen up the grip, that Belthazor was holding her in, but it didn't help, because he was using his all strength. Suddenly Lucas was on the ground and the grip loosened and she was besides him and at that moment Ally felt pain and then everything went black.

* * *

**Love feedback and criticism. Oh and sorry if you find some mistakes, please feel free to point them out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**took me longer, but here it is, hope you like it. please feel free to leave your criticism and expectations :) try to guess what will happen next ;)**

* * *

"And it feels… And it feels like heaven's so far away¡" Ally shouted into the microphone. "And it feels... Yeah it feels like the world has grown cold. Now that you've gone away..." She finished lowering her voice and bashing to the music.

She felt that he came; somehow he always was near nowadays. She just knew it, she didn't have to see him or feel him, she just knew. And as always she ignored him.

"Leaving flowers on your grave, show that I still care…" she continued with the song. "But black roses and Hail Mary's can't bring back what's taken from me…" she sang all the while hovering the mike and hitting the beat with her foot. "I reach to the sky and call out your name…" she sang now more openly, reaching her arm into the crown which was going nuts. "And if I could trade I would" Last words were more like a whisper.

She quickly backed away from the edge of the stage and started jumping while she sang the chorus. She finished the song with lots of energy and the crown went wild. She thanks everyone and went to her friends.

"Wow, Ally, didn't know you can sing." One of her classmates said.

"Oh it's nothing. C'mon, who's next?" she asked others.

They were at some kind of bar that held open mike night. So all five girls sang, their songs getting loads of applause. And Ally almost couldn't feel him or his eyes following her.

…

"Have you seen Ally lately?" Piper asked few days later.

"Neither of us saw or heard anything from her. Should we be worried?" Prue asked.

Girls were sitting at the club at their usual spot, waiting for Leo to show up hopefully with some good news.

"I went to her home last night and it was empty and I went there really late." Phoebe said.

"Maybe she just need a little bit more time?" Piper asked hopefully.

"It's been a week…" Prue said concerned.

*Flashback*

After the fight she had with her sisters', Phoebe went to Ally for some company and when after third knock nobody opened the door she was about to walk away, but she touched the knob and suddenly had a feeling, so she pushed the door only to reveal that it was not locked.

"Ally?" she called.

Girl stepped in and was welcomed with a view of Ally lying on the floor, facing down and a wound on her back. Phoebe quickly got besides the little girl and saw that she was still breathing. She called for Leo and quickly the girl was healed and taken to Halliwell home.

"What happened?" Prue asked while watching Ally unconscious on their sofa.

"I don't know I just found her like that."

"Amm, Phoebe, we have some more terrible news. Because of the fight we lost our powers and we're expecting Belthazor any minute." Piper said.

"What?"

When Leo left to take Ally upstairs, where they thought would be safer for her, girls tried to sort out their feelings and get back their powers, but it didn't help as Belthazor appeared. Then suddenly their powers were back and their defended themselves only to be surprised by some other demon to appear from Belthazor body, after that was taken care of, he aimed for the sisters again, but was harshly hit from behind into the head and Piper manages to get a piece of his skin. After he disappeared, girls saw that it was Ally who helped them.

"Everyone's okay?" She asked seriously.

"Aren't we supposed to ask you that? What happened?"

Suddenly reality hit Ally and she started shaking. Nobody could tell whether she was shaking out of anger or pain. Girls quickly took her to the sofa and seconds later Leo appeared.

"I think I know what happened..." He said worried only to see that Ally was awake.

Girl looked up and straight at Leo.

"Cole killed Lucas." Leo said silently.

Sisters gasped and started comforting Ally and saying that they will vanquish Belthazor, but girl didn't hear anything, she just turned numb. It was half an hour later that she finally spoke.

"I think, I'm going home, just feel very tired."

"No way" Phoebe said.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room." Piper quickly stood.

"We're not leaving you alone." Prue agreed.

Girl just gave up and let them led her to the room. The whole night she didn't sleep, just lied there looking at the ceiling still numb, with a blank mind. In the morning she left with a note, saying that she needed some time alone. And that night was the last time, sisters and Leo saw her.

After leaving Halliwell home, Ally went to the old building construction – to his place. She just sat there all day. At one point pain pierced her heart and she knew that Cole was there, but somehow he didn't show himself. She was just swinging her feet in the air and looking to the ground and after some time, she didn't really know, maybe an hour or two or maybe it was only two minutes later, he was gone. And from that day he started following her. She knew it was him, even though he didn't show himself, but it really didn't bother her, sometimes she was even glad that he was near. It all started next night after her day at the construction. She was walking home alone after her night walk around the city (she wasn't giving up her patrols). She felt a sharp stab and stopped walking for a moment, got used to it and walked along.

"Oh c'mon, is it really all I get after the other night?" he asked mockingly.

Ally just ignored him, walking away, but quickly he started walking behind her.

"You know, I thought I would never see you after yesterday, I was certain you were ready to jump." He joked telling the truth.

But again he was met with silence.

"Is it silence treatment form now on?" he laughed.

Ally took a deep breath and concentrated trying to feel other demons, since Cole's evil was out powering others. Suddenly he appeared in front of her, causing girl to stop dead.

"Stop ignoring me." He said in singing voice. "It's annoying." He added more seriously.

Ally just looked him in the eyes with no emotions and walked around him. He was a bit mad now so he threw an energy ball at her, not strong, but enough to rip her shoulder. Girl stopped again trying to catch her breath and Cole thought she will fight him back. But he was disappointed when she, again, just ignored everything and walked away, leaving him there.

…

Three more days passed after their talk with sisters and Piper was really worried, because they still got no luck in reaching Ally. So she decided to try to find her during Ally's classes. Wondering university corridors, a girl came to her.

"Hi, are you looking for something?"

"Oh, hey there, yes, do by any chance you know Ally?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we have a few classes with her, but you just missed her, is everything okay?"

"I would like to know that myself…" Piper thought she was silent, but girl heard her.

"She's been acting strange lately, is she in some kind of trouble?"

"How strange exactly?"

"Well, she's started hanging out more with her friends and she's always around a lot of people, most of them not really a good company. Actually, she would usually avoid them, but now… Also she's like crazy with studying; I mean if she's not out, she's at library studying… And we no more see Lucas."

"Ohh…" Piper decided that they needed to find Ally soon, before Belthazor does. "Thanks, I think it's all because Lucas died a week and a half ago. She's just trying to cope." Piper said and left.

…

When home, Piper told everything she heard to her sisters and they decided that one of them should stay at her place until Ally got back, but that was when a demon attacked them. Few days later, sisters had a spell to vanquish it and were walking down the street in the middle of the night, trying to find the demon when they heard a loud bang and a crash in the nearby alley. Sisters hurried to the place they heard the noise and saw Ally getting up from the ground and kicking the demon into stomach, knocking it into a wall. They quickly started reading the spell and demon was gone in no time. Ally turned around to see three sisters looking at her with concern and worry in their eyes.

"I think we need to talk." Finally Piper said.

Ally just sighed and limped to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, so I finally finished this chapter and I just wanted to get it over with because I somehow could't write it the way I wanted so it's probably why it's not really good, but maybe you will like the idea of it. I know that I don't really explain anything in this chapter like with those new powers and everything, but be patient, everything's in the next chapter. And the spell at the end, I hope it at least similar to the one's that sisters cast. :D**

* * *

When home Phoebe quickly rushed to get Ally something clean to wear, Piper went to make some tea and Prue yelled.

"LEO¡"

"You don't have to call him, I'm fine." Ally said plopping on the sofa and hissing in pain.

Prue looked at her pointedly and called Leo one more time.

"What happened?" he asked appearing behind Prue.

"Honey, heal." Piper said coming with drinks and pointing to Ally.

"Oh." Was all he said and quickly came to help the messed up girl.

Phoebe was down just as Leo finished healing Ally and they all sat there in silence for a few minutes. Prue finally stood up and walked to the girl.

"I don't really know what it is that you are doing, but it has to stop before you get seriously hurt."

Ally just sighed and sisters sat on the table in front of her. Ally looked ant Leo for help, but he just showed that it's between them. She sighed again and sat closer to the girls.

"I'm fine, really. Just listen to me." She said when girls were ready to interrupt her. "Piper, you were at university, tell them that I'm doing good with my school work." Piper opened her mouth to say something bus just nodded to approve. "See. I also been a lot with my friends and I was just fighting some demons, nothing unusual and nothing that I haven't done before." She tried to reason.

"But that doesn't explain why you were avoiding us." Prue said calmly.

"I, I wasn't." Girl lied smoothly. "You gave me a few weeks off the work." She said to Piper. "I just got some time to catch up with school and friends and just because we haven't met doesn't mean I was avoiding you. I promise, starting tomorrow I'll start working again."

"You don't have to." Piper said.

"It's okay, I need to do something or I'll go nuts. And since I don't have any paper work to do, I have a lot of free time."

Sisters couldn't argue with anything she said, even though they knew she wasn't telling the truth. It all made perfect sense.

"What about Lucas?" Phoebe finally asked.

"What about him?" Ally asked without even a slightest flinch. "He's gone." She stated emotionless. "That's all there is to it. Life still goes on." She said and stood. "And I have to go. Thanks for healing me." She added to Leo and left Halliwell home without listening to sisters and with just one promise to see them at the club tomorrow.

Ally was glad to get out of there. She wished Cole was somewhere near, but ironically when you need him, he's not there to bug you. But somehow she got even luckier; Ally felt an unfamiliar stab and quickly turned around.

"Just what I was looking for." The man said.

"Funny, was just thinking the same thing." Ally said getting ready to fight.

"You even better than one of them." He snickered.

"One of them?" Ally was confused.

"Sisters, you'll be the perfect thing to destroy them. They won't even know what hit them."

And suddenly some kind of little ball of light flew into Ally. She felt strange for a moment, but nothing seemed to change.

"The hell was that?" she asked angrily and kicked him sending to the nearest wall.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked trying to stand up.

Ally looked confused, but when she saw that he was standing and about to disappear she just glared at him and suddenly he burst into little pieces and vanished. Girl was even more confused and scared, but quickly picked up her keys form the ground and hurried home to sleep everything off.

...

"Besides, it's always the innocent looking ones you have to watch out for." Piper added as she and Phoebe were at the club, talking about the man that was trying to flirt with her.

"Nope, he's good." Ally said coming to them.

"See..." Phoebe pointed out. "It's so good to have you, life's much easier." She said happily.

"Yeah, well." Ally faked a smile. "Can I get something for you or are you all set?"

"We're fine, what about you?" Piper asked.

"Am, I'm working..."

"You know what I'm asking for." Piper said seriously.

"Hi, hey, alright, I need some professional help. " Prue came and didn't let Ally to answer.

"No arguments here." Phoebe joked.

"Ha, cute. Where's your DJ?" she asked Piper.

That is when Ally sneaked away from them and didn't see them the whole night. When she was walking home after work Ally felt something and at first it seemed like nothing, bus suddenly the pain got really strong and someone or something attacked her, but something even stranger happened. She was coughed off guard so the best thing she thought of was to cover her face and then suddenly a light shot from her palms and the creature or demon exploded and vanished. Ally was so shocked she froze for a second and then, aiming at the trash bins in the alley, she did something with her arms that fired some energy balls or something. That scared the hell out of her until she understood that actually she can control it. Since that day she was on a roll on vanquishing demons, she didn't even stop to think how she got those powers; she just was glad that she didn't stumble upon sisters when she used them. Actually, she rarely saw them, maybe they were busy.

...

A week later her powers were advanced, now she not only could fire energy balls, she also could lift things.

"You know, the ability to clone myself is just one of the powers that I've collected over my years of killing witches. And now I'm about to add one more." Warlock said holding a witch and ready to stab her.

"Really? Try this." Ally said shooting an energy ball at him.

She stumbled upon a witch and warlock fighting while she was going home from her friend. The warlock shoved poor witch from him and attacked Ally, but after a little bit of fight he somehow got to the witch and finished his job before Ally could stop him.

"Fuck." She said and ran home, because not only she didn't stop him, she felt that Cole was there the whole time.

...

"Do you recognize him?" Prue asked some red lady.

"That's him¡" Ally shouted seeing the warlock.

"Ally, hey, long time no see." Piper said.

"Yeah, hi, how do you know him?"

And Ally told the whole story minus her new powers. Some arguing later, Prue was left with Ally and that new whitelighter alone.

"We need to talk." She said to Ally.

"About what?"

"About you" Prue said with duh voice.

"I'm fine and I gotta go." With that she left.

Next time Ally met the warlock he's repeating some kind of words in other language.

"You know, they say that speaking to yourself is the first sign." She laughs.

"Came to give me your powers?" he asked happily.

"No." Ally said and fired an energy ball at him.

She extended her arm and aimed at him. Next thing he knows he's in the air while Ally smiles and fires energy balls at him. Tyres squeak and a car stop next to them to reveal that sisters came and saw Ally.

"What the hell?" Piper asked.

"Amm." Ally seemed scared and warlock used that to his advantage so he freed himself knocking Ally into the nearest wall.

Piper tries to freeze him, but he had now the power to block that and he disappeared. Ally woke up at sisters' home all healed.

"You're in big trouble little lady." Piper said.

"Did you see everything?" Ally asked guilty.

"Yap, where did you get all those powers?" Phoebe asked helping her to sit.

"Don't know, maybe someone decided, that I need them to fight demons?" she suggested looking at Leo.

"But energy balls are not exactly good powers." Prue pointed out.

"But my mother was a demon, inheritance?"

"Is it possible?" Prue asked Leo.

But he didn't know and said that he will check with Elders. Ally somehow managed to persuade them that she was fine and used her powers only for good. However she avoided them for the rest of the week, because she somehow became obsessed with destroying all that's bad. And with all the bad, some people came along and she knew that Cole saw that so she wasn't surprised when one night as she vanquished another demon, he appeared.

"You're obsessing..." he said in a singing voice.

"You're not bored yet?"

"Of what?"

"Of stalking me, thought I didn't sense you all those times?" she asked walking away.

"So why did you decided to stop ignoring me?" he ignored her question.

"Thought that maybe you would stop following me if I gave you some attention." She stopped ant said to him with a fake smile. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask how were you doing..." He said and then smiled devilish. "You know with love of your gone and you left alone." He said smirking.

"Just perfect, thanks for asking." She said walking away from him.

"Oh, did I touch a sore subject?" he teased seeing that he finally got to her.

"Believe me; you don't want to go there." She said angrily, but didn't stop walking.

"Oh, but I believe I do. It was nice to watch how everything you had was gone with just one energy ball." He laughed.

Suddenly she stopped and slowly turned to him.

"Shut up."

"Does it hurt?" he laughed.

"I think I said to shut up." She said with a lot of anger.

He just laughed at her and next thing he knows he's in the air and something is smothering him from inside.

"Don't you ever dare to talk about him again." She said with tears in her eyes, her hand extended and her fingers pressed into a fist. "You killed him you son of a..." she couldn't speak because tears were making her voice weak so she tried other communication form.

Ally smiled devilish through her tears and started firing energy balls at him while he still was in the air and his whole inside was squished.

"How does it feel?" she asked angrily when was able to speak. "When it hurts everywhere?" she swallowed. "When it feels like you're going to die any minute? Huh?" she asked and squeezed her fist making him struggle more.

"From whence they came, return them now." She didn't hear them appear, but she heard them chant. "Save this girl from evil's lure."

All of a sudden, Cole is on the ground trying to catch his breath and Ally is on her knees looking into nothing and starting to cry her heart out. Sisters quickly came to her and Leo orbed them back to Halliwell home.

* * *

**I always forget to warn you, that this isn't a Cole/Phoebe story, sorry they will be close but they won;t be a couple.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, it's a quite short one again, but I'm sorry it's my birthday today (no congratulation needed :D) and I was celebrating it from Saturday until this afternoon and now I'm sick, probably have cold so I'm feeling tired and I just wanted to update this story. hope you like it and have a good week.

* * *

Next morning Ally came down the stairs to a perfect smell of freshly brewed coffee. She walked into the kitchen to find all three sisters sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey, you're up." Prue greeted.

"Sorry I didn't let you sleep last night, I really should have gone home."

"It's okay, sweetie, it's quite natural to have nightmares. Want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked handing her a mug with hot coffee.

"What's there to talk, I dreamt about last night…" she said sadly and added after a minute. "Just instead of Cole, Luke was there."

"Oh, honey, you know it's not your fault Lucas died." Piper rubbed her shoulder.

"Isn't it? I was the one to reveal Belthazor plan and Luke was killed because of me." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, don't let the tears slip and added. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret revealing his plan, just wish it didn't mean losing Lukas."

"We understand, but you have to believe that it was just meant to be." Prue said. "Universe works in unknown ways."

"But it doesn't make it easier, I just miss him so mush." Ally said finally letting tear fall.

Phoebe came to hug her.

"You can't avoid your feelings; it will just make everything harder." Piper said. "And you really need to start hanging out with better people." She pointed out. "Are those your friends?"

Ally just shook her head, but Prue answered for her.

"It's easier to feel anything but the pain of losing a loved one." Ally looked up so she added. "It was easier to feel the pain of evil."

"Was that also why you went after all those demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." She answered looking at Prue, because she felt like she could understand what she was feeling. "By the way, how did you know where to find me?"

"Cole told us." Prue said.

"Cole?" Ally was shocked. "How, why?"

"He said he was the one who will destroy us, so he helped us to save you." Phoebe explained.

"That's the lames excuse I've ever heard." Ally said confused. "That do you think is the real reason?" she didn't get the answer, because they heard Leo orb into the living room.

"What did they say?" Piper asked when they went to greet him.

"That it's okay as long as you figure out who did this."

"Who did what?" Ally asked.

"Oh, hey, how are you holding up?" Leo asked finally noticing her in Phoebe's arms.

"Like someone is tearing my heart into little pieces, other than that, a bit sleepy."She said trying to sound a bit happier.

"I'm sorry. I'm here if you need me." He said and after she nodded thankfully, he answered her previous question. "Who gave you those powers."

"I think you don't need to worry about that. I think I know who did it." She said sitting on the sofa.

"Who?" Prue asked.

"The night two weeks ago, when you brought me from that alley, after I left your home, some guy tried to attack me saying that I was the perfect way to get to you. He sent some kind of ball of light at me and it went into me. I don't know what exactly happened, but I kicked him and when he tried to disappear I just glared at him and he burst into nothing. I think that's what gave me those powers." She explained.

"Honey, go check with elders." Piper ordered and Leo orbed out.

Sisters and Ally were left alone again. Prue and Phoebe went to sit on both sides of Ally, while Piper sat in the armchair.

"Is there anything we could do?" Phoebe asked.

"Can you make the pain go away?" Ally joked through the tears. "I never thought I would say this, but I'd rather stand in hell surrounded by all the demons than feel this."

"It will get better, I promise." Prue said. "You just have to learn to let him go."

"But how can I do that when I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. It's been a month and…" she just couldn't speak.

"I think we can help you with that."Phoebe said.

"You think I will work?" Piper asked.

"We can always try." Prue said and stood. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ally asked confused.

"To the attic." She smiled and extended her arm.

…

"Hear these words, hear her cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to us we summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide" They said at once.

And suddenly in the middle of the attic where girls made a circle of five candles, Lucas appeared. Ally let go of the box of matches, which scattered on the floor, and whispered his name in shock.

"Baby" Lucas said happily and stepped out of the circle in time to catch her.

They embraced and Ally started sobbing and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Ally, baby, shh." He tried to calm her. "It's not your fault."

"I told you to get out of there, why didn't you listen, why?" she shouted hitting his chest with her fists.

"Because I was supposed to save you, it's how it should have been the whole time, just you were too stubborn to listen to me."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." She said silently.

"I know, please don't blame yourself, please, it's not your fault." He begged hugging her.

They didn't see when sisters left them alone, but they didn't really care. They stood there just hugging each other for a while. When Lucas carefully stepped back, but didn't let go of her hands.

"So I've heard you've been suicidal." He tried to jock.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh you know…" he looked up and smiled. "How did it feel to have powers like that?"

"Awesome." She smiled. "Made me occupy so I wouldn't think about you…" she looked away.

"You know you can't do this to yourself." He said putting his hand under her chin and turning her face so she would be looking at him. "You have to move on. Don't argue with me." He smiled. "Baby, it's not healthy, be with your friends, the real ones, not those who cause you pain." He added pointedly. "Maybe find a new guy…" he said after a pause not really sounding convincing.

"So you could haunt his ass, no thanks." She snorted.

They both laughed and got silence for a minute. Unfortunately, sisters came back with Leo.

"Lucas, hi." Leo greeted and got a smile in return.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, she knew that something was up if Leo was there.

"Am, I know what you're going through a lot, but we could really use your help." Prue said.

Ally looked at Lucas.

"It's okay; you need to go back on with your life, besides it's already time for me." He said and stood.

"Okay," she said sadly. "Goodbye." she said silently. "Don't forget that I love you." She smiled and went on her tip toes to kiss him.

He kissed her back and went into the candle circle.

"Love you too." He said and was gone in seconds.

Phoebe came and hugged the crying girl as others watched sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, sorry I didn't upload sooner, just had a little bit of writers block and had a lot of "parties" to attend. Now, I know it was Phoebe's spell, but oh c'mon juts go with it, also, what do you think about all that spell creating and potion making thing. does it sound just a little bit realistic? BTW Tyler looks like Channing Tatum, if anybody was wondering. More about him will be in later chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, I didn't know you dated the captain of the college football team. How suburban." Phoebe said.

"Who dated the captain of the football? " Ally asked coming to where the girls and Darryl were.

"I did, but that's not the point." Prue said.

They discussed the matter and went to find Leo. And after finding out that people indeed could become demons, Prue went to Tom's mom and Phoebe and Piper went to try and create a spell, Ally was about to tag along, but Leo stopped her.

"Are you doing any better?" he asked.

"I don't really know." She sighed. "I guess a bit, but after seeing him it's just sad and I'm even more mad at Cole now, I don't know it's just all too confusing and too fresh and..." her eyes started watering.

"Can I do anything?" he asked concern.

"Am, could you maybe orb me somewhere?"

"Yeah, just tell me where."

That is how she ended up back at the construction, sitting on the second floor concrete. She was thinking about everything, tears silently were rolling down her cheeks when she felt a familiar stab. She didn't acknowledge him and he didn't make any move to make his presents known so she just sighed and said.

"Might as well do what you came here to do."

"And what exactly do you think I came here to do?"

"It's ether to kill me, talk to me, I mean, threaten me or don't know kidnap?" She asked looking up to him.

He was standing not really far from her, looking at the sky. Then he finally looked at her.

"Just wanted to talk. Find out about the new demon." He corrected himself.

"You mean you didn't have anything to do with Tom?"

"Nope."

"Not really buying it..."

"Look, I don't need to convince you, so ether you tell me what you know or get lost." He said a bit irritated.

"Ammm... I'm sorry, but you really can't tell me what to do, I was here first and you came here to find me." She said bitchly. "By the way, how did you know where I was, how did you find me all those times?" the question finally occurred to her.

"I sensed you."

"You sensed me? What the..." She quickly stood up. "Okay this is not good. I have to get out of here." She said and quickly fled down the construction.

At Halliwell home she burst through the doors and shouted for anybody. Phoebe and Piper were quickly down worried.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Cole can sense us. He can find us anytime." Ally said quickly and scared.

"Oh, honey, we already knew that. All demons can." Phoebe brushed it off.

"And you didn't think of telling me that?" Ally asked a bit pissed.

"We toughed you knew." Piper said.

"From where, I managed to find out about demons on my own, I didn't knew what they were capable of, it's not like I can google it¡" she said. Quickly started searching something in her pockets and gave them a piece of paper. "Here, I rhymed something; don't know if it will work, I have to go." And with that she rushed back home.

Piper unfolded the paper and there was this little rhyme:

"_Guiding we ask your charity,_

_Lend us your focus and clarity._

_Lead us to what we cannot find,_

_To restore that and our piece of mind."_

"Huh, this could actually work." Phoebe said.

...

"A brutal training program which destroys humanity and renders the subject demonic." Prue read out loud.

"That sound fun, where can I sing up?" Ally asked as she came up to the attic. "Oh, wow, is that Tom?"

"Oh, hi." Prue said.

"Hi, sweetie, are you still mad at us?" Phoebe came to hug her.

"Wasn't, until you interrupted my lunch."

"Lunch, with who?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this guy I met last night at your bar." Ally brushed it off.

"A guy, does that mean you're finally ready to let go of Lucas?" Prue asked.

"It's nothing serious, just friendly lunch. I figured out, I need to try to live my life again and he just asked me out, but I don't want to rush thing, it's still too soon."

"Does he know that?"

"Well I was talking to him about that when Leo orbed..." Ally said annoyed.

"Sorry, but we have this situation." Prue pointed to Tom. "We need you to tell if we're not too late to save him."

"I don't think so." Ally said and came closer to Tom when Piper froze him again. "I can feel that the evil in him is growing, but he's not fully evil."

"Check his arm." Phoebe said looking at the book.

"He has five chevrons." Piper said examining his arm.

"Good, that means he's not fully converted." Prue said.

Tom unfroze and suddenly door bell and phone rang at the same time, so girls went downstairs leaving Prue and Tom alone.

...

So apparently the spell that Ally rhymed had some side effect. Like bringing back lost dogs, friends, pencils, even hair, but the good thing is Piper found her ring. They figured out how to track Tom after he escaped and now they were walking down the corridor that elevator crashed to only to see some people wrestling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ally shouted as one person was swallowed by the hole in the ground.

Phoebe quickly clapped her hands around Ally's mouth to stop girl from saying something else and also to stop her from moving. They were standing there watching as Tom was summoned up to the ring. Piper stopped Prue from coming to his help. They watched for a bit and decided that they had to help him, but when demons tried to attack the girls and Piper froze them, the master aimed some kind of device at Tom.

"Your little parlour tricks may work on some of the newer boys but the rest of us will be a little tougher." Said Kellman and pulled up his sleeve to reveal eight chevrons. "You girls are way out of your league down here. You have no idea."

"Well, we know that you have a deadline, Mr. Kellman. Time to deliver your recruits?" Prue pointed out.

"And you think you can stop me, hmm? Think you can save him? I kind of admire that level of arrogance."

They started arguing and Tom came up and stood by Kellman, but in the meantime Ally was looking around, eyeing what they were in for. Suddenly, Piper froze Tom and Ally was back listening to what was happening.

"Unfreeze him" Kellman said.

"Ah! If anything happens to me, he's gonna stay that way." Piper said smugly.

"Is that true?" Ally asked Piper silently.

"Yes." Piper shushed her down.

"You're bluffing." Kellman said.

"Are we?" Prue raised her perfect eyebrow.

Suddenly they are negotiating. And Prue was betting all three of them against Tom.

"You really think you can win in the ring?" Kellman asked.

"Well, you know, we don't really have much of a choice. But if we do win, we don't go into the training program. We go free."

"Did your homework. Okay, you got a deal. You win, you go free. But if you lose, you die. I can't control what happens in the ring, only the source can."

"I'm in too." Ally said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. " Ally said not letting them to argue.

"Fine, let's just get it over with."

Girls went to the corner to take off their jackets.

"Okay me and Phoebe are going to the ring, Piper, you and Ally stay and watch Tom."

"Hey, no. It's not how it's going to go. I can fight."

"But you don't have magic powers to help you, besides it's already hard for you to stand the pain of all of them, they will use this for their advantage."

"Fine." Both Piper and Ally said and went to the side of the ring to see what they were going to wrestle with.

Girls were obviously losing when Piper and Ally were shouting to them: Piper anything and Ally how to hit. Suddenly, someone grabbed Ally from behind and Kellman aimed his electronic thingy at Piper and she was down.

"No." Ally screamed and distracted girls from the fight.

Everyone unfroze at once and Prue and Phoebe were on the ground. Ally was struggling to free herself. When Kellman and Tom walked out, Ally quickly grabbed the demon's, which was holding her, arms, jumped in the air and kicked him in the balls. She got free, quickly jumped in the ring not seen by the enthusiastic watchers and jumped on the one that was fighting with Prue. Ally was successful to knocking on the ground for a moment.

"Go help Piper." She shouted.

Prue quickly got to her sister, leaving Ally and Phoebe to fight. They easily collaborated and were on top of the wrestler in time to help Piper.

"Nice fight there.' Phoebe said climbing out of the ring.

"You too." Ally said smiling and rushing to Piper, other demons just gave them the way.

All three girls scared bystanders away and dragged Piper to Leo.

...

Girls quickly figured a plan and left Leo, Piper and Ally alone. While Leo was finishing healing Piper, Ally plopped down on the sofa and moaned.

"You okay? Are you hurt too?" He asked worried.

"No, I'm fine, you just don't have the idea how good it feels not to be surrounded by so much evil." She smiled exhaustedly.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. How did you managed?"

"Well, we had more important things." She shrugged and Piper started getting up.

"Hey." She smiled at Leo. "Guess what, we found moms ring."

Both Ally and Leo laughed.

...

At home they managed to save Tom, vanquish Kellman, reverse the spell and let out Piper and Leo to their dinner. Now girls were at the club, sitting at their usual spot and Ally had a night off.

"Whatcha thinking, honey?" Phoebe asked Ally.

"Hmm?" Ally got back from her day dreaming.

"Nothing, you just seem to be thinking about something very intensively." Prue laughed.

"Oh, nothing, just was thinking, if my rhymed spell worked." She started, but got pointed looks. "Well it still worked." She whined. "Never mind."

"Sorry, tell us." Phoebe apologized.

"Well, I was thinking, what about potions?"

"What about them?" Prue asked.

"Well, if I make them, would they work?"

"Well it works only when someone with magic powers makes it." Phoebe said.

"Well technically she has some powers, besides her mom was a demon and her father was a whitelighter, so..." she turned to Ally from Phoebe. "Technically you should be able to make them. Why? What do you have in mind?" Prue asked concerned.

"Ally." They all heard a voice only familiar to Ally.

Girl quickly jumped up and was about to say something but was interrupted by tall dark and handsome.

"Look, I know what you're about to say, but just listen." He said and quickly continued. "I know that you said that you're not ready and I know that it's too soon after Lucas, but I like you and I can wait. I want you to give us a try and I won't give up that easily." The guy finished out of breath and just then he looked around to see two stunned girls behind Ally.

"Amm..." Ally said trying to process everything. "Oh, am, Tyler, this is Prue and Phoebe, two of the sisters I was telling you. Guys this is Tyler, the guy from lunch I was telling you." She said a bit confused and then grabbed his hand. "And I'm sorry, but we need to talk." She said and dragged him away.

"Well that was interesting." Prue said amused.

"He's cute." Phoebe said smiling and both girls started laughing.

* * *

**Please feel free to ask is you don;t understand something.**


End file.
